Lets Get Down to Business In a Cupboard
by EmeraldCityMagic95
Summary: Kurt befriends the new kid in an unlikely place, results in an awkward situation which can only lead to more..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Never uploaded anything on here before, hadn't got the courage (sorry bad pun!)...I own nothing apart from the storyline. Kind of rated M for future - maybe I really don't know!..thats about it - yeah super nervous.. hope you like it maybe...whatever! or not.. :)**

Kurt Hummel had never really seen the fascination with Chemistry, all those experiments which could ruin your clothes and hair, not to mention the hideous safety glasses – cursing whoever invented them.

Today was one of those days, he had managed to convince the teacher to give him a sick note so he could avoid attending the dreaded chemistry class, as today he knew for a fact, thanks to Rachel's warning that they would be doing some sort of pointless experiment, one that he had no interest in whatsoever. This routine had become a regular occurrence so he had mastered the art of acquiring a note. Anyway, today, as Kurt was to find out it was going to be quite magical, to say the least.

Casually walking down the corridor Kurt got out his phone and started to update his '100 things to do before I die' list. He had made this list ages ago, some of the things he had written were absurd, but he didn't care, everyone's allowed to dream, aren't they? Scrolling up the list he realized that many of them had a common topic: the person he loved. Of course, Kurt being Kurt had some pretty outrageous things he wanted to do, many of them involving the person in question. You would expect these to hardly being risqué because obviously a touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets. Or so you would think….

Just as he was about to start typing in his latest wish, the sound of footsteps began to echo the corridors, becoming louder. Kurt abruptly put his phone back in his pocket and walked around the corner, out of sight from any roaming teachers. To his surprise and relief the footsteps came not from a teacher but a boy, possibly slightly younger or around the same age as him but considerably shorter, frantically pacing around, looking fraught and panicked. Kurt could see the worry in his eyes, which were in fact a striking hazel colour with slight tints of gold and emerald flashing through them.

'Are you okay?' Kurt called over to the boy; being the understanding person he was Kurt knew exactly how the boy would be feeling – being new and consequently an outsider.

The boy spun around looking confused and froze on the spot, mid turn, knees bent. Kurt began to walk closer to him, it was only now he realized how short he was, but also how impeccably dressed and cute he was too. First impressions aside, Kurt politely introduced himself, holding out his hand. The boy accepts and lightly shook his hand. A shiver travels down Kurt's spine, stopping at that one dreaded area... south of the equator. _Why did he choose to wear his tightest jeans today?_

Managing to compose himself Kurt glanced at the younger boy who was still gently holding his hand; he began to turn a deeper shade of red and swiftly released his grip.

'M-My n-name's Blaine Anderson, pleased to meet you.' the boy said apprehensively.

'Kurt Hummel, the pleasure is all mine.' Kurt responded, breathing slightly heavier than normal in order maintain steady composure. Both the boys slowly walked over to the lockers, leaning against them.

'Are you new here?' Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded, avoiding any eye contact with him. There was something innocent about the boy which Kurt liked. They stood silently for what seemed like five minutes, both discretely eyeing each other up and down – still avoiding eye contact. Kurt felt eyes on him, he peered at Blaine, who happened to be gazing at his face, their eye contact was only brief, but already Kurt was beginning to feel more hot and bothered. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

'Are you looking for something or somebody?' Kurt questioned. There was no response, he looked at Blaine's expression, he had a slightly glazed over look on his face, one Kurt knew all too well.

Blaine shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other all he wanted to do was run – if he could, but considering the situation he was in that would be impossible – and relieve the pressure currently building up in his increasingly tight red trousers. He silently prayed Kurt was oblivious to what was going on. Unbeknownst to him, Kurt was extremely aware of what was happening and deliberating in his mind what to do next. Blaine sensed something was up when Kurt suddenly moved his satchel across his body directly in front of him. He began to look a little shifty and uncomfortable.

Just as Blaine was about to ask Kurt on the possibility of joining New Directions, loud, intimidating footsteps ricocheted off the walls, startling both of them. Kurt's face became paler than it already was, the glow off his cheeks diminished. It was the look of true fear, before Blaine could react Kurt had grabbed him by the elbow and literally dragged him around the corner and into what he could only describe as being a Store cupboard – under the stairwell.

Once in the cupboard Kurt hastily closed the door shut, making as little sound as possible. The footsteps walked straight past the cupboard, both boys holding their breath at the chance of being caught. Staying like it until the footsteps had resided. It was not until now when it became apparent of how truly small this cupboard was. Considering they had only just met both of the boys seemed to be getting rather close, literally. The cupboard was so small that it would have been a struggle to move past each other without bumping into one another. This close proximity didn't seem to bother Kurt or Blaine for that matter; in fact it seemed to have sparked a conversation between them.

'So, what were you doing in the hallways?' Blaine asked Kurt, who at the time was looking up at the ceiling, desperately trying not to move from his current position, otherwise Blaine would end up with an unexpected surprise against his thigh - making the whole awkward situation even worse.

'I was... avoiding chemistry class; practical work really isn't my thing.' Kurt replied, still hoping Blaine hadn't caught onto why his behaviour had changed so suddenly. But Blaine's mind was racing, barely able to control himself.

'So what brings you to McKinley High, Blaine? I mean it's not the best school around here.' Kurt wanted to know the reason behind for this boy's transferral.

Blaine shuddered after hearing Kurt say his name. 'I'm new in town and well I... I wanted to join the New Directions and I've heard that they were L...Looking for a new member, I would love to audition.' Blaine responded, feeling more confident now that he had explained himself. It was only now he realized that he and Kurt had been in this cupboard for several minutes, and to be honest there was no need, but he was sort of enjoying himself in some sense.

'As a member of the New Directions I would love to let you audition, although I have to say, there is tough competition between the other guys, plus based on first impressions I'm not sure whether you would fit in with that group, but you would have… me? Oh, I can introduce you to some of the girls, they will love you.' Kurt replied, hoping he had sold his beloved New Directions well enough and not offended Blaine in any way.

During Kurt's speech on the show choir Blaine found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable, not only was it the ache in his trousers, but also he now had a numb leg from standing, compressed against Kurt's satchel for so long. He managed to change his position so that he was more comfortable, in more ways than one.

'I think I may take you up on that offer, Kurt.' Blaine said, staring Kurt directly in the eyes, the corners of his lips turning into a small grin.

This moment was ruined as suddenly a voice came booming down the hallway, yelling after another student. Both boys jumped, Kurt's bag shifted away from his body, leaving him exposed at the worst time possible. It was too late now to hide what was going on in his jeans. Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's face gradually turn a darker shade of red, then he looked down to see where his bag had been… Blaine subconsciously let out a small groan. He quickly covered his mouth after realizing what he'd done. _Oh god why did I do that? _Blaine thought.

Kurt was desperately trying not to grab this boy and force his tongue down his throat, but considering it was his first day that would be slightly inappropriate… they didn't even know each other! But there was something about him which Kurt liked, but he couldn't put his finger on it- although he was sucker for bowties! All he knew was that he had never felt such a spark with someone before as much as he did with Blaine right now. Blaine tried to move his arms carefully so that they were by his side, however in the process they lightly touched Kurt's hips, and he felt a spark go through him once again. Kurt's hips jolted forwards, leaving Blaine's hands lightly resting on his hips. Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could cope being so close to Kurt, he was as hard as could be, Kurt _must_ have felt something by now. Before he could get a word out he felt Kurt's hips press harder into him, automatically he responded by moving his hands off of Kurt's hips and pulled himself closer by wrapping his fingers around the belt hooks in Kurt's unbelievably tight jeans. _How on earth does he walk? They're practically sprayed on! _Blaine thought, a range of undapper thoughts going through his mind.

_What should I do now? _Kurt mused. Considering the predicament he was in, he had two possible options.

1) Reach for the handle and escape…

2) Kiss Blaine …

Or…

Before Kurt could even comprehend what he was about to do, he crashed his lips onto an extremely confused Blaine – to his surprise Blaine responded and kissed back.

_Huh? So he is gay *notes down for future references*_

The moment came to an abrupt end.

'I'm so sorry.' Kurt mumbles, prising Blaine's fingers from his belt hooks, reaching for the door handle and briskly darting out of the cupboard, leaving Blaine alone, in the cupboard under the stairs… still buzzing from what just happened, wanting more. He had to find Kurt again – only time would tell…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - yay! people actually read this! *result* :D thank you for the alerts/favourites ..didnt think anyone would read it! anyway! - this chapters kinda about Blaine mainly... **

Blaine Andersons first day at McKinley had been pretty uneventful, well that was apart from the whole kissing-in- the- cupboard drama that morning. During lunch he had sat alone outside, writing lyrics to a new song he was preparing to sing at his audition in front the New Directions. His last lesson of the day had been History – not being a history fan meant that Blaine found it difficult to keep his concentration throughout the lesson, his mind kept wavering to the day's earlier events, wondering - _Where is Kurt now?_ _Does he regret kissing me? He must have – he ran out on me… _These mental conversations continued until the end of the lesson. He had however made two new acquaintances in the form of two girls called Rachel and Mercedes. After sitting down in his appointed seat, Blaine politely smiled at the two girls to his left.

'Hi – I'm Blaine A- Anderson; I've just transferred here.' Blaine explained nervously to them both.

'No need to be nervous – I'm Mercedes, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly' Mercedes exclaimed, easing Blaine's nerves just a little.

Rachel was sitting next to Mercedes looking at Blaine in an obscure manner, she had a huge grin on her face and he r eyes were wide, staring directly at Blaine. After a few moments she composed herself, leaning across the table to shake Blaine's hand.

'Rachel Berry- and you are again?' she questioned.

'My names Blaine, Blaine Anderson' he said flashing a small grin at her.

As soon as Blaine said that, Mercedes turned around, mid-sentence and just stared at Blaine. Rachel on the other hand was excitedly bouncing in her seat.

'What have I done?' Blaine asked, all of a sudden feeling very self-conscious, he smoothed his hair and checked his bowtie.

'Oh Nothing.' Both girls said in unison, the same looks on their faces and with that they turned back around and continued with their work. Blaine just sat there confused, once again.

As soon as the bell sounded at the end of the day Blaine dashed out of class, literally running out of the school premises – not because his first day had been hell, but because he _needed_ to get home and find out more information about the elusive but incredibly cute Kurt Hummel.

Luckily for Blaine his house was only a short distance from the school – his parents had moved to the area because there were better work opportunities for them there, well that's what they had said. Yet they never seemed to care about what their own son wanted in life, not even considering the fact that Blaine would be leaving all his childhood friends behind. He had gone through a difficult year to begin with – after officially coming out to his parents they had been distant with him, he thought they would be supportive of him as they had been through every other situation during his life. But now he seemed to be invisible to them, hardly ever communicating. The atmosphere in the house was constantly tense and an eerie silence would surround the table during dinner. Blaine had become accustomed to this gradually over the year, which was why he was relieved to go an all-boys boarding school, Dalton Academy. It meant he only had to return home during the holidays.

After briskly walking home Blaine opened the front door, a blast of cold air brushed past him as it opened -making him shiver. The house wasn't particularly inviting; the front garden was primarily concrete with the occasional weed growing in between the cracks of the paving stones. The house itself was semi-detached with a large garage to the right hand side. From the outside it had a slightly worn down appearance but wasn't uninviting.

Blaine bounded up the stairs, two steps at a time. His bedroom was the furthest away – his parents refusing to let him choose which bedroom out of the possible four he could have. They had however let him decorate his room however he wanted so he did have some freedom in that respect. The walls were painted a vibrant red; one was covered with magazine clippings and photographic memories from his childhood. This room was the only place he felt at home, a place to escape from the real world and pretend that everything would magically be okay. He proceeded to take his bag off and threw it lightly onto the bed. After a few minutes of cursing, bowties being carelessly thrown around and draws being emptied, Blaine finally found what he was searching for – his laptop. He hid his laptop every day before school, fearing that his parents might take it off him – not trusting them whatsoever.

Logging onto Facebook was his first priority – to his surprise he had three friend requests; Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and some kid called Jacob. Rachel and Mercedes were the girls from his History class, both seemed polite and friendly; although Rachel did seem slightly self-centred and it became apparent she was obsessed with Barbra Streisand (he had overheard a conversation during class). Jacob on the other hand was by far the most irritating guy Blaine had ever met – even if it was only for a brief moment in passing. Being the considerate person he was Blaine accepted all the requests. After scanning through his News Feed, commenting and liking on several statuses, Blaine set about what his actual mission was – Add Kurt Hummel as a friend. This you would assume to be a simple task, however it appeared that some people had the audacity to create fake accounts under Kurt's name. – They were full of comments which exploited and bullied the gay community. It made Blaine furious that there were people out there who made it their lives mission to make other people's lives a living hell. Just as Blaine was giving up hope on finding Kurt's account he happened to remember that Mercedes had mentioned something about meeting up with Kurt after school – (he had spent most of the history lesson listening to Rachel and Mercedes conversation). So from this he _assumed _she would be friends with Kurt on Facebook.

Ten minutes later Blaine was frozen in position; he had managed to find Kurt's genuine account and was shocked when he read Kurt's latest post.

**Kurt Hummel **– _Will I ever see him again? :\_

This status was what gave Blaine the courage to click that one single button and add Kurt Hummel as a friend.

'It's now or never.' Blaine whispered to himself, mouse hovering over the 'add as friend' button and with that Blaine had sent a request, which could possibly result to be life changing.

Over the next hour Blaine fidgeted around, trying to occupy himself, he had managed to write a few more lines to his audition song. Once again he began to think of all the possibilities of why Kurt had bolted earlier – his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach rumbling. He headed down to the kitchen to collect some snacks which would be sufficient until dinner. As he reached the bottom step his mobile rang – the caller ID said 'Mum Mobile'. This was odd considering his parents never rang him, regardless he accepted the call.

'Hello?' Blaine said in an apprehensive tone.

'Yes… hello? Now I'm just calling to let you know that both I and your Father will be away this weekend – we should be back by Sunday night, if not Tuesday at the latest. Will you be okay? – There is enough food in the fridge and the shop is only around the corner.' His mother answered in a flat, abrupt tone.

Blaine was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, tears threatening to fall, but he managed to remain calm and convinced his mother that he would be fine. But in reality, Blaine was petrified – his parents had never been away for this long and to make it worse he had no friends and was in a strange town. All he wanted was for his life to return back to how it was, because then he could stay at one of his friends, usually Nick or Jeff would let him stay over. Now he was all alone.

A tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the cold wooden floor. Blaine rubbed his eyes and plodded slowly back upstairs. He entered his room and curled up in his bed, laptop beside him – not realizing that he had a notification on Facebook. He must have cried himself to sleep as he was awoke at 11pm by a loud bleeping noise which startled him wide awake – he noticed his laptop needed charging. After restarting his computer, the Facebook window reappeared –he clicked onto the notification, it read;

'**Kurt Hummel has accepted your friend request' **

Blaine's heart skipped at beat and he was instantly more alert – he looked over to the chat menu to find that Kurt was in fact online. In a moment of bravery he selected Kurt's name and the chat box opened. But before he could start typing – another box appeared, with Kurt's name at the top.

**Kurt Hummel ** Hi, its Kurt – you didn't audition today? – I hoped you would, was looking forward to it.

**Blaine Anderson **Hi, I couldn't audition today, the song I want to sing isn't finished yet and I want it to be perfect.

**Kurt Hummel **You write your own songs? That's amazing, it's something I've always been unable to do!

**Blaine Anderson **Thank You. I've just had a lot of time to myself recently, keeps me busy…

**Kurt Hummel **You ok? You might not know me very well but I'm here if you want to talk… always. :)

Blaine sat there gazing at his computer screen. He'd bottled up his emotions for so long; nobody ever seemed to care how he was feeling; now somebody who he barely knew was interested in _him _and what _he _had to say.

Could this be too good to be true?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ...thank you for the reviews! and to those who favourited and all, super appreciated! Kurt's pov next chapter. maybe, we'll see.. aaah! ^-^**

Blaine slept peacefully that night with a small smile on his face. It had been the first time he had slept for a whole eight hours for months without constantly waking up in a cold sweat after yet another nightmare; which would often be vaguely based on him being chased out of his own home by his father, always waking up with tears in his eyes before the nightmare came to an end. In fact when Blaine woke up the next morning he did indeed need to take a cold shower – the cause of this – Kurt Hummel. After their brief conversation the previous evening Blaine had spent two hours scrolling through all of Kurt's statuses and photos; which by the end resulted in an unexpected stirring in his pyjama bottoms.

A weekend without his parents was a rarity; they would always force him to do extracurricular activities or make him work, which would usually involve laborious tasks that caused him to get covered in mud and sweat. Blaine had his own opinion on this but was too afraid to confront his parents. He believed the reason why they forced him to do this was because they thought getting his hands dirty would make him straight.

Blaine spent the rest of the morning lounging around, not bothering to fix his hair or get dressed. He secretly loved letting his curls be free from the copious amounts of gel he usually wore. The only reason why he wore so much gel and dressed so dapper was to make other people believe that he was a bright and confident person. But really deep down he was a nervous, self-conscious boy who hated who he was, never feeling fully accepted by anyone – constantly feeling alone and with very little trust in anyone.

After getting himself some lunch Blaine was about to put The Little Mermaid into the DVD player – (it was his favourite Disney movie and after watching as many times as he had he could literally quote the movie word for word). The doorbell suddenly sounded, startling Blaine, he silently crept over to the window and peered out from behind the curtain to see who was knocking – unfortunately for him he was unable to see who it was, all he could see was the shadow of the figure in his front porch. He cautiously walked over to the door, unlocked all three locks and opened the door ajar, peering through the gap. He was astounded to find who was standing before him, instantly recognizing the piercing blue/grey eyes, pale skin and perfectly coiffed hair. The eyes were giving him a quizzical look - Blaine opened the door fully to see a confused looking Kurt Hummel staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

'Err, h-hi Kurt?' Blaine questioned.

'Blaine? Hi? I was just coming to deliver this; I think your dad ordered it from my dad's garage, something to do with a car? I have to clue, just a messenger!' Kurt rambled on nervously.

'Oh, yeah me neither, he wants to do this car up with me or something like that, not looking forward to it.' Blaine replied quietly, looking at his feet.

It was only now he realized he was standing on his doorstep talking to Kurt – dressed in his pyjamas with unbrushed bed hair. He suddenly became very insecure and looked up at Kurt, with slight fear in his eyes, ready for Kurt to start laughing at him and judging him. He did not expect Kurt to step forward and tightly embrace him. It was the first time he had been properly hugged for months, making him feel like he mattered and was cared about.

Kurt's hands tightly wrapped around Blaine's waist, Blaine's instinct told him to hug back, so he lightly wrapped his arms around Kurt's back. During those few seconds he forgot what his life was really like, all he could think about was the fact that somebody wasn't judging him for who he was and understood what he was going through. A few silent tears escaped and rolled down Blaine's cheek. It wasn't until he started to sniff and quietly whimper did Kurt realize that Blaine was crying. He immediately stopped hugging him looked Blaine directly in the eye.

'Hey, what's up? Please don't cry Blaine, it gets better, trust me. Kurt said sincerely.

'N-nothing, it's just that nobody has ever taken so much interest in _me_, usually everyone just walks past, ignoring me, making me feel totally invisible and alone.' Blaine snivelled, refusing to look at Kurt.

Kurt was shocked by Blaine's confession, taking both of his hands and holding them tight.

'Blaine, look at me.' Kurt replied in a more serious tone.

Blaine slowly looked up at Kurt, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

'You matter Blaine, you're an amazing person, people do care and I care about you. You're not alone, don't forget that.' Kurt responded voice filled with emotion.

'Thank You Kurt but you really don't have to say that, you don't know me, I'm not who you think I am - there's no need to waste your time making me feel better when I know that nothing's going to change.' Blaine answered, voice filled with sadness.

'Blaine, I have no idea what's going on in your life, but I want to help you – What are you doing this weekend?' Kurt questioned.

'W-Well, my parents have gone out of town until Sunday or maybe even Tuesday I don't really know. I have no friends here, so I will probably just sit and write music, watch Disney movies and wait…' Blaine replied, desperately trying not to burst into tears again.

'Why would your parents leave you? You shouldn't be all by yourself.' Kurt raised his voice slightly. Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's tone; it scared him slightly, reminding him of past conversations with his father.

'Business trip or something, I was too upset to really take in what I was being told.' Blaine answered honestly.

Kurt stood, staring at Blaine for several minutes; eventually a small grin appeared on his face.

'Blaine – I've decided, I'm coming over later – we can watch all the Disney you wish and maybe if you feel up to it tell me about what's going on, I mean it when I say I want to help. I know your finding it hard to believe this but the world isn't full of evil.' Kurt said in a reassuring manner.

'It's okay really, I'll be fine, I don't need people tak…' Blaine was cut off as Kurt lightly pressed his lips to Blaine's, silencing him. The kiss was only brief but Blaine's head was spinning, his heart pounding.

'That shut you up! – Now I have a few more errands to run for my dad, but I promise I will return as soon as possible. I want you to get _all _the Disney movies you own out so I can pick one for us to watch later! Is there anything you like me to get you?' Kurt asked.

'Erm, maybe some Redvines? Only if you can find them; no need to go out of your way.' Replied Blaine.

'Don't be silly, I said whatever you want, Redvines you shall get. I mean what the hell can't they do?' Kurt smirked, making Blaine laugh. It was the first time he had genuinely laughed in ages.

'Well, okay then, see you later Kurt.' Blaine was feeling much calmer than he was earlier, excited at the prospect of seeing Kurt again later.

Kurt handed Blaine the unknown car part, gave him one last short hug and turned to walk back down the driveway. Blaine was already missing the close contact with Kurt, excited yet nervous for when he returned later.

Kurt got in his car and gave Blaine an enthusiastic wave, then reversed off the drive. Blaine closed his front door behind him and ran to his extensive Disney collection, getting out all the classics as well as the more recent films. His weekend had suddenly turned around for the better.

_Maybe things would get better?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – So this chapter kinda leaves off from where Kurt said bye to Blaine and his thoughts…and then what happens later... blaah! Draaaama! **

Kurt drove back to his dad's garage as fast as he could, without breaking the speed limit. Luckily for him it turned out that Blaine's house was only around five minutes from the garage. Kurt was too busy worrying about Blaine that he almost jumped a red light; he slammed on his breaks, tapping the steering wheel impatiently and waiting for the lights to change. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt spotted an elderly woman on the opposite side of the road begin to start crossing over – the lights had _just_ changed to amber and now she decides to start walking, typical! _'You've got to be kidding me.' _Kurt muttered to himself, revving his car irritably.

Eventually Kurt made it back to his dad's garage, only to be met by a troubled looking Finn. He began to walk towards Kurt, frown on his face.

'You okay Finn? You seem upset. Oh wait don't tell me... Rachel broke up with you? I knew it! What did I tell you about proposing to her? She finally came to her senses?' Kurt's voice filled with sarcasm.

'Kurt, just shut up. It's Burt, he's in hospital.' Finn exclaimed.

Kurt's whole face dropped, his heart beating rapidly.

'Wh-What! Why? How? Is it his heart? I need to go, _NOW!' _Kurt yelled, physically shaking, feeling sick at what may have happened.

'Kurt, calm down, breathe. He only cut his hand, there was a lot of blood but the paramedics said that his fingers are intact and he should regain full movement of his hand.' Finn explained - a sense of uncertainty in his voice.

As Finn was breaking the news to Kurt all he could think about was the fact that Burt may not be able to work for some time. He felt sorry for his father as things never went right for him, just once Kurt wanted his dad to be able to relax and not end up in hospital.

'I need to see him, how long ago did it happen?' Kurt asked, slightly relieved that his dad's heart was okay.

'I got a call about half an hour ago from my mum; I was at Rachel's…' Finn answered.

'WHAT! Half an – why didn't you call me sooner?' Kurt shrieked.

'Uh, I did but you didn't answer so I assumed you already knew and were there.' Finn replied apprehensively.

'Finn, you're unbelievably oblivious to everything!' Kurt cried, storming out of the garage, leaving Finn standing there, trying to comprehend what Kurt had just told him, struggling to understand.

As soon as Kurt had turned the corner he broke down, tears streaming down his face. Within minutes his day had plummeted from being amazing to feeling as though the world had something against him – _Maybe Blaine was right _Kurt thought. He shook his head; _he _was the one who was meant to be supporting Blaine, not breaking down. He had to remain strong - _For Blaine. _Kurt thought.

Burt's room at the hospital reminded Kurt of when he thought he was going to lose his father, it created an uneasy, tight feeling in his chest. As Finn had told Kurt earlier Burt had indeed sliced his hand, luckily it hadn't damaged any nerves, but the cut was pretty deep so he was limited as to what he could do. Kurt sat by his dad's bedside for a couple of hours – they hadn't got the chance to properly talk for several days, whenever Burt was in the house Kurt was either rehearsing for Nationals or out shopping with Mercedes and when Kurt was home Burt would usually be preoccupied at the garage.

Kurt looked at his watch, it was getting pretty late and visiting hours would be over soon and he still had a couple of errands to run.

'BLAINE!' Kurt gasped, breaking the silence in the room. His dad and Carole both shot him confused looks.

'I erm, promised a friend that I would meet him two hours ago.' Kurt explained.

'Do we know this Blaine?' Burt questioned, there was a slight edge to his voice when he said Blaine's name.

'He just joined McKinley and is having a tough time fitting in, so I said I would help him. I went to his house earlier; well I didn't know it was his house until he opened the door. You sent me to deliver something to his house.' Kurt hoped that his dad and step mum would be convinced.

'Oh right, the Andersons, just moved here? They seem nice enough, I'm glad you're helping him, he's gay too I'm assuming.' Burt queried.

'Yeah he is - would it be alright if I go and see him? I really don't want to let him down.' Kurt replied, urgency in his voice.

'Sure, go ahead. I'm being discharged tomorrow – have fun and uh be safe Kurt.' His dad replied.

Kurt blushed at his dads comment, said goodbye to them both and exited the hospital, grateful to breath in the cold, fresh air - After being trapped in the room for a couple of hours it had begun to feel claustrophobic. Kurt prayed that Blaine hadn't done anything drastic since he had left. He seemed vulnerable and weak when he had seen him earlier. _Maybe things were worse than he said. _Kurt thought and began to accelerate down the road towards Blaine's house.

Little did Kurt know that in fact Blaine had reached an all-time low.

Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon nervously pacing around. He had completed his song which he planned to audition with and had then started to jot down ideas for a new song.

- Alone

- Evil

- Invisible

- Hate

These four words summed up how Blaine was feeling and his general outlook on life.

He couldn't help but sob at how pathetic he thought he came across to everyone. His eyes were stinging and his throat was raw.

At seven o'clock Blaine checked his watch – It suddenly clicked that Kurt should have been there two hours ago. He instantly thought the worst, that Kurt had only took pity on him earlier and didn't mean a word of what he had said. _To think I believed him! _Blaine thought, yet again feeling let down and more alone than ever. He felt sick – not just because he hadn't eaten, but because he actually _trusted_ Kurt and now he just felt used. Blaine was contemplating just going to bed, he was still dressed in his pyjamas and hadn't got the energy to do anything productive and felt mentally and physically drained. He had just reached the top step of the stairs when there was a knock at door which echoed the house. A voice then accompanied the knocking, Blaine could hear his heart beating he was that frightened – _Why would someone be knocking on the door and shouting? _

Blaine tiptoed down the steps until he had reached the bottom. It was much clearer now to distinguish the voice – Blaine ran over to the door, skidding into it with a loud thud. He unlocked the door and was met by a fraught looking Kurt.

Kurt had been constantly knocking on Blaine's door for around ten minutes, as each minute passed he was becoming increasingly worried that Blaine had gone and done something reckless. To his relief the door eventually opened. Blaine's eyes were red and his face was pale and lifeless.

'I'm so sorry Blaine, my dad ended up in hospital, I had to see him and I don't have your number, otherwise I would have contacted you sooner, please forgive me – I kept my promise.' It was Kurt this time who was about to burst into tears.

Blaine tentatively took a step towards Kurt; he hugged him as though his life depended on it. They gripped each other so tightly that it began to crush them both. After releasing each other, Blaine gestured for Kurt to come in.

'So, what did you do after I left? I see you have a massive Disney collection! May I…' – Kurt gestured over to the heap of DVD's in a pile by the TV. Blaine nodded and took a seat on the sofa, watching Kurt, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, rummaging through all the DVD's.

Kurt spun around and got up onto his knees and began looking through his messenger bag. After a moment of incoherent muttering Kurt pulled three packets of Redvines out of the bag. Blaine's face lit up, it was like Christmas had come early.

'See, I told you I wouldn't forget them.' Kurt waved the packets of Redvines in the air. Blaine was holding out his arms towards them, practically bouncing on his seat.

'Thank You Kurt, you really didn't have to come over, is your Dad ok? You can go back if you want, I have my Redvines!' Blaine teased.

'Blaine Anderson! You used me for Redvines! I'm truly shocked.' Kurt joked.

'What, no Kurt, I didn't mean it that way, I'm so grateful that you came back, I'm sorry.' Blaine replied, regretting what he had said.

Kurt swiftly moved off the floor and sat next to Blaine on the sofa.

'Hey, it was only a joke, you have nothing to be sorry for and I'm the one who should be apologising.' Kurt ruffled Blaine's mop of unruly curls and smiled reassuringly. It had been years since someone had ruffled his hair; it reminded him of when his mum would do that when he had been feeling down.

'So, you came to watch Disney… What do you want to watch? I'm quite a fan if you couldn't already tell.' Blaine asked, slightly embarrassed by his confession.

'Well what's your favourite Disney movie ever?' Kurt asked, eyes filled with compassion.

'That's a hard one! I mean – deciding, not uh, anyway - probably Mulan, I love that movie.' Blaine replied, trying not to blush.

Kurt's face turned bright red at Blaine's comment.

'Mulan it is! How about you start the movie and I'll got get some drinks from the kitchen.' Kurt got up off the sofa and started making his way out of the living room. Blaine jumped off the sofa and crawled over to the DVD player.

Kurt wasn't too sure where the kitchen was and the house was pretty dark. After walking into two wrong rooms he found the kitchen, turned on the light and was horrified by what he saw – a large kitchen knife was on the worktop – _He wouldn't, would he? _Kurt thought. He went over to the fridge and collected a can of diet coke for himself and a bottle of apple juice for Blaine – he assumed they were for Blaine as the rest of the drink in the fridge consisted of bottles of wine or beer.

Kurt had just turned the light off in the kitchen and was heading towards the living room when Blaine came walking out, looking slightly worried.

'I thought you'd got lost!' Blaine quipped.

'No, no just getting drinks – I'm assuming you drink apple juice? There wasn't erm… much choice in the fridge.' Kurt replied.

'Oh yeah, apple juice is my favourite, the other drinks are my parents, they're always having Business Dinners, hence the wine and beer.' Blaine answered, his voice saddened.

After settling down on the sofa, Blaine pressed play and the movie began. It had only been on for about twenty minutes when Kurt noticed Blaine's eyelids beginning to drop. Quickly he was sound asleep, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine – like a protective blanket.

_Nobody can hurt him now. _Kurt hoped.

At around 3am Kurt was suddenly awoken by a damp feeling across his chest and arm. He looked down to see Blaine, wide awake, pupils dilated. He was sweating uncontrollably, just staring straight ahead.

'Blaine, what's wrong?' Kurt whispered.

Blaine did not respond.

'NOOO.' Blaine screamed and began to bury his head further into Kurt's shirt, gripping him tighter.

Kurt carefully sat up, trying not to disturb Blaine too much; afraid of what he could be capable of.

'Blaine, it's okay, I'm here, calm down.' Kurt soothed, hoping Blaine would calm down. Slightly frightened himself.

Gradually Blaine's sobs resided, he turned his head and looked up at Kurt and his eyes said it all – he's petrified.

'Sshh, it's okay Blaine, I'm not going anywhere.' Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's damp back in an attempt to soothe him.

Suddenly Blaine sits bolt upright, nearly toppling over. Kurt supports his waist and keeps a firm grip.

'I'm sorry.' Blaine whispers faintly. He tries to break out of Kurt's grip and starts to thrash around.

'Blaine, sit down, you can't help it. Do you want to tell me what happened?' Kurt loosens his grip as Blaine gives up the fight and collapses next to him.

'Nightmares… I have nightmares. I can't control my actions, I've woken up with cuts and bruises before that I can't remember doing.' Blaine admits- his voice still barely audible.

But what Blaine says next hits home with Kurt, killing him inside. It makes him realize that Blaine is more broken than he initially thought.

'_It hurts Kurt; I can't take it much longer.' _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Oooh forgot the disclaimer thingys.. well nothings changed..i own nothing, apart from red jeans and bowties *serious face* anyway hope you like it..maybe? Thanks for the reviews and alerts, appreciated!**

Blaine passed out from exhaustion before Kurt could reply. He was lying awkwardly on top of him; Kurt's arms were trapped to his sides as Blaine had his own arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's body.

Kurt sat, wide awake looking down at the now sleeping Blaine, the events from earlier replaying in his head. What Blaine had said last deeply affected Kurt, he had only known this boy for 2 days, but he could already tell that he needed help – _urgently_. Kurt couldn't bear to think about what may have happened if he hadn't come over. After managing to free one of his arms Kurt began to lightly stroke the back of Blaine's head, curls soft and free. Kurt eventually fell back to sleep, but with the one dreaded line still playing in the back of his mind.

'_It hurts Kurt; I can't take it much longer.'_

Blaine awoke to the smell of cinnamon and coffee. He sat up, confused as to why he was on the sofa. Why was there a bag and coat on the floor? He pushed himself off the sofa, albeit slightly light headed – grabbing the door for support - and padded down the hallway into the kitchen.

'Mum?' Blaine called, bewildered as to who was in his kitchen.

'Blaine? I'm in here.' Blaine instantly recognized the voice and peered his head around the kitchen door.

'Kurt, wha-what are you doing in my kitchen? How- what, I'm confused?' Blaine stuttered over his words, still shocked to see Kurt standing in his kitchen, drinking coffee and eating a toasted cinnamon bagel.

'I came over last night – remember?' Kurt questioned, he too seemed slightly puzzled.

'I'm sorry, really. I must have blacked out it usually happens when - wait Kurt did I…' Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt was by his side, supporting him as his legs had given out.

'Blaine, you have no reason to be scared- if you're meaning that you had a nightmare, then yes you did. Do you really not remember anything?' Kurt asked, slowly walking over to the breakfast bar with Blaine, sitting him down on one of the stools and pouring him a coffee.

'I remember waiting for you yesterday and then I thought you forgot about me so I got upset and then angry at myself. The last thing I honestly remember is eating Redvines. Kurt, please tell me what happened?' Blaine begged and shakily took a sip of his coffee.

'I would never forget about you. I may have only known you for two days but I really do want to help Blaine, whatever it takes. Are you sure you want to know what happened? Kurt asked, carefully placing his hand on top of Blaine's.

Blaine nodded sadly.

'I might as well start right from the beginning. Admittedly I was late, my dad's in hospital you see...' Kurt was cut off by Blaine waving a hand in front of his face.

'I remember that, can you skip to the bit later on…didn't we start watching a movie?' Blaine interjected.

'Impatient aren't we? Anyway, before I was interrupted. So you wanted to watch Mulan – I went into the kitchen to get us some drinks. We started to watch the movie, but you fell asleep pretty quickly. So yeah, then I must have fallen asleep and you woke me up – you were sweating Blaine, like uncontrollably.' Kurt looked at Blaine who was staring at him with wide eyes.

'Do you want me to continue?' Kurt questioned, already regretting telling Blaine anything that happened.

'Y-Yes please, I'm so sorry Kurt, I must have terrified you. I can understand if you want to leave.' Blaine replied, feeling ashamed that Kurt had witnessed it.

'As I said last night, I'm not going anywhere. Where was I? Oh right, sweating. You had this glassy expression and were totally unresponsive, but then you started screaming and when I tried to calm you down you started thrashing around. Eventually you stopped, but you told me something Blaine – you said that you've woken up with cuts and bruises that you can't remember getting and then you said _'It hurts Kurt; I can't take it much longer.'_Did you really mean this Blaine? Please be honest, you can trust me.' Kurt finished his explanation, tears beginning to form in his eyes, the whole situation from last night now seemed like a scene from a horror story.

'I told you that?' Blaine asked; his hand was shaking under Kurt's.

'You did Blaine, and truthfully it scared me, why would you say that?' Kurt gripped Blaine's trembling hand tighter.

'Ok here goes.' Blaine took a deep breath, Kurt squeezed his hand.

'Take as long as you want and please don't tell me anything you don't want to, I won't judge you either way.' Kurt exclaimed, hoping it would boost Blaine's confidence.

'Thank You. My parents aren't really accepting of me, you know - _being gay_ – they realized I was different to other boys whilst watching football game – they noticed how I wasn't interested in the game, but was staring at the players.' Blaine was interrupted by Kurt giggling in front of him.

'I'm sorry, carry on – I know exactly what you mean.' Kurt stopped giggling, gesturing for Blaine to continue.

'My parents suspected something at the end of the game, considering I was practically drooling. They never asked me if I was gay then, but in my mind I was certain of it and was pretty certain they knew too. I was only about fifteen at the time. School was always a problem because I was the only guy in my grade that was interested in Musical Theatre, most of the other boys used to called me 'gay' or 'fag' – that really hurt me. I never really had many friends because I was too shy to talk to people and was afraid that they would judge me – not many guys like theatre, well at my school they didn't. I did have two best friends, Nick and Jeff; they were openly gay and really helped me to cope with who I was. So anyway, after talking to them I decided that I should tell my parents. As soon as I told them my father stormed out of the room and claimed that he needed to 'clear his head' and well my mother was sympathetic and all, but even she wasn't supportive of me. It felt like everyone was against me and I had let them down. That's when the nightmares started…' Blaine stopped when he realized that Kurt was quietly crying.

'Kurt, are you okay? Please say something?' Blaine pleaded; he tentatively reached his hand up to touch Kurt's cheek.

'Blaine, I...I don't know what to say. You don't have to tell me anymore. I just really wished I'd known you sooner.' Kurt dried his eyes and smiled weakly.

'No, I want to tell you the rest, I wished I'd known you too – maybe it was fate we met now, I don't know.' Blaine wanted Kurt in his life.

_Maybe there is hope_ - Blaine thought.

Kurt just nodded and stared at Blaine with what could only be described as admiration. Blaine was so much braver than Kurt ever had been.

'The nightmares started six months ago, to begin with they were less violent – but then I would start sweating and often a panic attack would follow. Then it got worse, I would wake up with cuts on my arms and bruises on my chest and back, with no recollection of how they got there. My parents don't know about them, or if they do they've never confronted me.' Blaine looked into his half-full coffee cup, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

They were both silent for several moments, caught up in their own thoughts.

'Blaine, can I ask you something.' Kurt asked apprehensively.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

'Have you ever selfharmedorconsideredsuicide.' Kurt's words came out so fast Blaine could barely understand him.

'Self-harm and suicide?' Blaine queried, all Kurt could do was nod.

'Some days are difficult; I feel as though I just want to give up on life. But Nick or Jeff were always there to comfort me – if they weren't I would transfer my emotions into lyrics and create music. Music helps a lot; I kind of go into my own world and forget about everything.' It had been the first time Blaine had confessed all of this to someone apart from Nick or Jeff, then again apart from them two; Kurt was the _only_ person he trusted.

'I wish I was as courageous as you Blaine, you've been through so much – I wouldn't have been as strong you.' Kurt admitted - memories of his own past flashing back into his mind.

'I'm honestly not courageous or strong- what do you see in me Kurt?' Blaine asked.

'What is it going to take me to get you to believe what I say?' Kurt's voice rose slightly, but not too loud so not to startle Blaine.

'Hmm... maybe a hug would help. Whenever you hug me I feel as though nobody can hurt me.' Blaine blushed slightly.

Kurt enthusiastically jumped off his stool, knocking it to the floor, lunging towards Blaine, clutching him in a bone crushing hug, filled with love and compassion. Blaine automatically returned the hug, gripping Kurt's shirt. Eventually they parted, both missing the contact of each other.

'What was you planning on doing today Blaine? Your parents aren't coming back yet are they? I really think you should take a shower, I can make some lunch if you want.' Kurt looked at his watch, it read - 12:30pm. He wanted to see his dad later, but making sure Blaine was okay was his first priority.

'You really want to stay? I mean thank you, for not running, everyone else literally has – I think I'll take a shower and lunch sounds good, I'm starving! I can't thank you enough Kurt, your amazing – I can't express how amazing you truly are.' Blaine leaped off his stool and began to run towards the stairs.

'Blaine, wait!' Kurt came running out of the kitchen.

'Yes Kurt?' Blaine was standing on the bottom step of the stairs, practically jumping up and down.

'Erm, don't gel your hair, you look... cute without it.' Kurt then dashed back into the kitchen, face turning strawberry red.

Blaine ran up the stairs, straight into his bedroom – he opened his wardrobe doors and picked out an outfit. After much deliberating he chose dark blue jeans and his favourite red polo shirt, opting for going without a bowtie.

Meanwhile Kurt was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch. He couldn't believe what Blaine had been through and what he was still going through – an inspiration in Kurt's mind. The fact that Blaine had confided and trusted Kurt made him want to help him even more.

Around twenty minutes later Blaine reappeared in the kitchen looking considerably more dapper, but with ungelled hair, just as Kurt had instructed him.

'I see you followed my instructions.' Kurt noted, he reached up and brushed a curl out of Blaine's face.

'Erm well you did tell me I looked c…cute, so I assumed that was a good thing.' Blaine sat down on the stool he had previously sat on and watched Kurt finish making lunch.

'Blaine, have you ever – had a boyfriend?' Kurt asked as he made over to the table, placing a plate of sandwiches and snacks on the table.

'Not as such, I mean I've _liked_ guys before, but they've always turned out to be straight… just awkward.' Blaine paused mid-chew to look at Kurt who was crying with laughter.

'I… I used to have a crush on my step-brother, well that was before he became my step-brother – and he's straight.' Kurt stopped laughing, wiping his eyes.

'Omg! That Is Hilarious.' Blaine could barely form a sentence he was laughing so much, nearly toppling off his seat.

Both boys continued to eat in silence for a few minutes, each stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The tips of Blaine's ears began to turn red as he could sense Kurt looking at him. Kurt on the other hand was feeling rather flushed, Blaine's glances hadn't been particularly discrete.

Just as Blaine was about to ask Kurt if he had a boyfriend a door slammed, Kurt looked up at Blaine who had suddenly stopped eating, his hands slightly shaking. Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own.

'BLAINE! WHERE ARE YOU?' A man's voice came booming down the hallway, scaring them both.

'My father,' Blaine silently mouthed to Kurt.

The kitchen door flew open, a hard-faced man, slighter taller than Blaine, possibly around fifty burst into the kitchen, he looked a Blaine, then at Kurt, a look of fury on his face.

'WHO IS THIS? AND WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE.' The man practically spat at Blaine, his tone bitter.

Blaine couldn't even speak he was so afraid; Kurt instinctively leapt to Blaine's side and wrapped his arm around him. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shirt, facing away from his father.

'GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN! BOTH OF YOU.' Blaine's father bellowed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him out of the kitchen, straight up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking his door behind him.

_Please don't hurt me, or Kurt._ Blaine silently pleaded.

Intimidating footsteps began to climb up the stairs…


End file.
